justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Feeling
Good Feeling 'is a song by ''Flo Rida. It appears on Just Dance 4 and is available on all console-versions and regions. The song is also one of the songs with Puppet Master Mode in the Wii U version. Dancer '''Regular Dancer *Purple Hat (1st Dancer Style), Black Hat (2nd Dancer Style) and Blue Hat (3rd Dancer Style) *Purple Shirt (1st Dancer Style), Black Shirt (2nd Dancer Style) and Blue Shirt (3rd Dancer Style) *Black Jacket with Green Sleeves (1st Dancer Style) Black Jacket (2nd Dancer Style) and Green Jacket with yellow sleeves (3rd Dancer Style) *Black Pants *Black/Green shoes (1st Dancer Style), Black Shoes (2nd Dancer Style) and Yellow/Green Shoes (3rd Dancer Style) Extreme Dancer *Blue Polo (1st Dancer Style) and Black Polo (2nd Dancer Style) *Purple Shirt (1st Dancer Style) and Black Shirt (2nd Dancer Style) *Black Pants *Blue Shoes (1st Dancer Style) and Black Shoes (2nd Dancer Style) Background The Dancer is in a large dark area with so many lights and stereos. At a part of the song, there is a reflected light that looks like him. Gold Moves Regular *1- At the last part of the "Jaws" step, you put your right hand up and show all of your fingers. *2- Putting your right hand on your chin. Extreme *1- Bending your back on a backward side while swaying. *2- Putting your right arm up at the corner of your head. *3- Pointing to the screen with both hands GoodFeelingGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 GoodFeelingGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove1.png|Extreme Gold Move 1 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove2.png|Extreme Gold Move 2 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove3.png|Extreme Gold Move 3 Mashup The song has a mashup that is only available for the Xbox 360 and Wii, but it's available from Uplay for PS3 Order of used dancers. *Good Feeling (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Who Let the Dogs Out? (JD) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Louie Louie (JD) *Idealistic (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Toxic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *I Like To Move It (JD) *Good Feeling (JD4) Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic Version * Me, Me and Me * Relax * Good Wave * Pendulum Whip * Shoot Em Up * Dub Step * Jaws * Winner (Sometimes as Breadwinner) Extreme Version * Techno Tonic * Here And Now * Power Circle * Heel Jump * Vitamin C Trivia *"God" has been censored from the song due to taking God's name in vain. *This song was featured in the Music Video for Justin Bieber's song Beauty and a Beat for a few split scenes. *This dancer resembles Move Your Feet. *The Dancer's 3rd jacket was also seen in the song called Safe And Sound. One of the male dancer types wears this jacket. *At the preview video of Just Dance 4, the video shows Good Feeling. However, it only shows the dancer using the 3rd Dancer Type. **This means that the dancer originally wasn't going to change colored outfits. * Both coaches of Good Feeling appeared in the selection of the Puppet Master Mode of Love You Like A Love Song (only seen at the bridge lyric in a backward row). * This is the 1st Flo Rida song. 2nd being is Troublemaker in Just Dance 2014. * This song is also part of Mehdi Kerkouche. Appearances in mash-ups Classic *Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Super Bass - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Mr. Saxobeat - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Wild - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Gentleman - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Feel So Right - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Limbo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Where Have You Been - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Troublemaker - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * YMCA - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * Love Boat - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) Extreme *Disturbia - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) Gallery Wantuback3.png|It's Appearance In Want U Back GoodFeelingShape1.png|The dance on the menu Extreme4.png|The extreme dancer on the menu Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Party Songs